Heal
by dirtymonstaa
Summary: "I know you don't see me the way I see you, we've grown so far apart." Outlaw Queen.
1. Chapter 1

Roland came running down the stairs to where Henry was currently playing Grand Theft Auto. Henry was so into the game he didn't even notice the younger boy plop down on the couch next to him.

"I wanna play!"

Henry rolled his eyes as heard his brother.

"Not now, you can play after!" Henry answered.

"Henry, stop being mean to your brother."

Henry turned to see his Mother walking down the stairs as she put her left earring on.

"Wow Mom you look nice, going somewhere special?" Henry smiled, he knew that his Mother was upset that he was he was being rude to Roland, so he thought by complimenting her it would get him off the hook.

"Don't try to change the subject, you shouldn't even be playing that around your brother. Those videos games are not good for you." Regina lectured, grabbing her purse on the banister, "I suggest you turn that off and get ready for bed. The both of you. Your father should be here any minute with Nicole."

"Where are you going anyways?" Henry asked following her towards the front door.

"I have a dinner to go to with some friends." She checked herself on last time in the mirror before turning to Henry, "Make sure your brother eats, And you call me if you need anything."

"You have a dinner this late?" Henry's eyebrows raised in question.

"Yes, so don't wait up." Regina replied, heading towards the door.

"Bye Mom!" Roland called out from the living room.

"Bye sweetie! Don't stay up too late! You still have two weeks before summer break!" Regina called out.

Henry followed his Mother to the door, watching her make her way towards her Mercedes, she turned on her headlights and backed up from the driveway, then she was gone. Henry was so deep in thought that he barely heard Roland.

"I'm hungry." Roland said causing his brother to snap out of it.

"Don't you think it's weird that Mom is having dinner this late?" Henry turned to ask the younger boy.

"I dunno. But I'm hungry. What's there to eat?" Henry rolled his eyes at Roland and his lack of attention to the matters at hand. Like where was their mother going at this hour? As far as Henry knew his mother didn't have very many friends, and the ones she did have were all related to him! But instead of getting frustrated and fixating on where his mother was, Henry just sighed and made his way to the kitchen.

About an hour later of playing video games and eating leftover lasagne, they heard a light knock on the door. Roland rushed to open it, knowing exactly who it was.

"Dad!"

Robin set his daughter down to give Roland a hug. Henry went to go greet his father and sister. Nicole immediately went to Henry putting her arms up asking to be picked up by her older brother.

"Hi son." Robin said with sad eyes to Henry who was looking down, giving him a pat on the back. Henry just nodded and smiled slightly.

Robin looked around, as if looking for something or someone.

"She's not here, she left about an hour ago." Henry answered, knowing exactly what or who his Father was looking for.

"Oh," Robin didn't even bother hiding is disappointment, "Did she say where she was going?"

"Mm...I'm not sure." Henry lied, knowing his father might jump to conclusions and get upset that Regina went out.

"She went to have dinner with friends!" Roland interrupted. Ugh, the kid had impeccable timing Henry thought.

Robin furrowed his eyebrows and his eyes went red. Henry panicked, the last thing he needed was his Father getting angry. It's almost as if that's the only emotion his mother and father resort to when they talk about each other.

"Hey Dad, listen, she said she was going out with friends, that's all I know. I'm sorry." Henry looked at his Dad sympathetically, he knows it hasn't been easy on any of them since Regina and him decided to separate a month ago.

Robin was upset, not because Regina was out doing God knows what, but because every time he wanted to see her or talk to her, it was like she was doing everything she could to avoid having to meet him. She always made plans whenever he was coming over, even when they talk on the phone it was always 2 minute conversations, with Regina always hanging up and saying she was busy. Storybrooke is a small town, but being the Mayor had it's perks, meaning that Regina knew every nook and cranny the town had, also meaning that Robin was at a disadvantage. Every chance he would get to try and talk to her, she would just leave. It's been 3 weeks since he saw her and that last decent conversation they had. Robin looked at Henry and sighed. "No I'm sorry, I know it hasn't been easy on all of you either." Robin clasped on Henry and Roland shoulders and said,"But I assure you, things will get better."

Roland didn't really understand what was going on, but he knew it was something serious. When he asked his mother why his father wasn't staying with them anymore, all she said was that they needed a break from each other. All Roland knew was his parents always seemed sad.

"I should get going, I don't want your Mother getting upset that you're all still awake." Robin smiled slightly, Henry contemplated on asking him to stay for just little bit longer, he misses his Dad, but his Mother might be there any minute, and she would not be happy seeing him.

"Bye Daddy!" Nicole wiggled out of Henry arms to go to Robin to give him a hug.

"Bye Princess." Robin bent down to kiss her forehead. Roland and Henry gave their Father a hug. "Bye Dad, we'll see you tomorrow?" Henry asked following Robin towards the front door.

"Yes, I'll come pick you three up from school." Robin smiled then started making his way out the place he once called home.


	2. Chapter 2

After dropping off his daughter and seeing the boys, Robin needed drink. Being that The Rabbit Hole was the only bar in Storybrooke, it would have to do. As he walked in, the smell of smoke filled his lungs. There were a couple of people there, he didn't pay much attention to them, not really wanting to make small talk also. Robin walked towards the bar area and grabbed the first seat he could find.

"What'll it be?" The bartender asked, cleaning a cup and setting under the counter.

"I'll have a scotch. Neat." Robin replied. He needed something strong.

The room was dark and his mind was hazy.

After a couple more drinks, Robin started to make his way towards Granny's. It was two in the morning when he finally got back to the room he was currently staying at. He needed to get some shut eye, or it was going to be a long day tomorrow.

-0-0-0-0-

"Robin!" A loud pounding of the door was what woke Robin, "It's nearly lunch mate! Wake up!"

Robin grabbed the extra pillow and put it over his head to somewhat drown the loud sound out. He was going to kill Killian. He had a massive headache, ugh, who's bright idea was it to drink the night before? Oh right, his.

Slowly but surely he got up. Robin made his way to the door and opened it slightly, "You better have a damn good reason for waking me up…What do you want?!"

"You look like hell," Robin glared at him and was about to shut the door once more before Killian's hand blocked the space between the door and the frame.

"You said you would help me down at the docks today along with your men, or did you forget?" Killian teased. He knew Robin forgot but he wanted to egg him on a little more.

Robin groaned, completely forgetting his promise to Killian, "Shit…" rubbing his temples, "Give me 15 minutes to shower, get ready, and I'll be right out."

Killian had to laugh, for as long as he had known Robin, he was never one to be irresponsible. He almost felt bad for guilt tripping him into helping at docks, but there was a big shipment coming it, and he couldn't afford to mess it up.

"Aye mate, I'll grab us breakfast. I called your friend John, he says he's already at the docks."

Robin gave him a slight nod before turning to go to the bathroom to get ready.

After 15 minutes exactly he grabbed his coffee from Granny, thanking her and told her he would see her later. He saw Killian was waiting in his car, he was on his phone and didn't notice him when he sat inside the vehicle. He decided to let Killian drive his car, since he was in no condition to drive himself.

"Oh you're here, " Killian looked up from his phone, took the keys from the cup holder and started the engine, "Listen, I really appreciate you helping out today."

"I am a man of my word," Robin said as he took a sip of his coffee, "I can only stay till 3 though, I have to pick up the kids today."

Killian nodded and said that was fine and soon they were on there way.

-0-0-0-0-

It was finally Friday, something every kid looked forward to because that meant the weekend. Henry was finishing up the last of his notes, he could hear his teacher assigning them homework over the weekend but he wasn't really listening. He looked up at the clock, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1. "BRNGGGGG!" The bell rang loudly throughout the school. Everyone started to shuffle around and was trying to gather their things.

Henry grabbed his backpack from the floor to put his notebook and pens away. He had to meet his brother and sister so they could get picked up by their Dad. He was looking forward to this weekend, he felt like he hasn't spent anytime real quality time with his family. It's been a rough couple months trying to deal with his parents separation and also trying to reassure his siblings that everything would be okay. He had to take the role of being the older brother and felt the responsibility of trying to keep some sanity with the family. Fortunately for him, Roland and Nicole were young enough to not really understand the severity of their family's current situation. His parents made sure that even if they were separated right now, it doesn't mean that they love them any less.

Henry walked through the crowd of people in the hallway, he was almost through the doors until he heard his name, causing him turn around.

"Hey Henry! Wait up." It was Grace, she was trying to get to him. Henry moved to the side so that he wasn't in the way of people who were trying to get to the door.

"Hey Grace, what's up?" Henry had to get to his siblings but he figured he could spare a couple minutes, their Dad probably was still on his way anyway.

"Hi, thanks for waiting," Grace smiled when she caught up to him, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, "I wanted to ask you if we were still on Ruby's party tonight?"

Henry thought for a minute, he completely forgot that it was the night of Ruby's announcement. She was I finally going to announce her pregnancy with Whale. Henry had heard about it a couple of days ago at the diner, when he was having lunch with Grace. Ruby has asked the both of them to come if they weren't doing anything. She practically invited the whole town. Although thinking back, Henry wasn't sure if his mother or father knew about the party, seeing as they decided to live and isolate themselves from others since their separation.

"Oh man, I completely forgot that that was today, or tonight I mean," Henry saw the hurt in Grace face, he didn't mean to forget, but truth be told, for the last couple days he hasn't really been all there. "I'm so sorry Grace, I didn't mean to forget, it's just the last couple days have been-"

"No worries, I completely understand," Grace knew that Henry was going through a lot right now. She couldn't blame him, they were still at the early stages of their relationship, they haven't really even established if they were a couple or not.

Henry felt bad. He really likes Grace, he was still working up the nerve to ask her to be his girlfriend, but with everything that's been happening, the timing just wasn't right.

"I'm really sorry Grace," Henry took her hand in his, smiled, and bent down a little to catch her eyes. "I'll make it up to you, how about dinner on Monday? I would say this weekend but I'm with my Dad tonight, and tomorrow is a family day, so..."

"Sounds good," That's all she needed to hear. Grace gave him light peck on the cheek, causing Henry to blush. "I should let you get going. I'm sure Roland and Nicky are waiting for you."

"Uh..uh y-yeah." Henry stammered, clearly caught of guard with Grace kissing his cheek. Where did he have to go again? Brother. Sister. Roland. Nicole. Right, Henry pull yourself together, he told himself.

Grace giggled, glad she still affected him that way. She waved bye and walked towards the other side of the hall catching up with her friends.

Henry pulled his out his phone, one missed call from Roland, and a text from his Dad saying he was running a bit late because he was finishing at the docks with Killian. Henry replied saying it was fine, and that they'll wait for him there. Henry called Roland to tell him he was walking towards them now.

-0-0-0-0-

Back at the docks, Robin and Killian were carrying the last of the crates to his boat. They made pretty good time, considering that they were a little late, and Robin had a massive hangover. They walked back up to the deck, where Killina threw Robin a bottle of water. He twisted the cap open and drank the water, he didn't realize how thirsty he was until he nearly chugged the water down.

"I think that was the last of them. I need to be heading out soon anyways, it's almost three o'clock." Robin said, finishing the last sips of his water bottle.

Killian was leaned against the post, "Okay, thanks for the help! I couldn't have down it without you." He knew Robin still had a headache but more than anything he noticed how tired his friend was. He didn't want to press him, but seeing as Robin didn't seem like he was leaving as soon as he though he was, he continued, "I've been meaning to ask you, how are you?"

Robin almost didn't hear his question as he was distracted, or maybe he was just so tired that it was finally catching up to him, "Who? Me? I'm fine." Robin shrugged.

"No mate really, how are you?" Killian wasn't one to really have a heart to heart, but he was genuinely concerned for his friend. Robin and Regina were the talk of the town when people found out that they were separating, can't exactly keep secrets for too long in Storybrooke. Killian knows how hard it is being separated with the people you love.

Robin stared at Killian, they don't really do these kinds of things and he didn't really want to talk about it either. But these past few weeks have been killing him, Killian is one of his best friends, and he doesn't really have too many people to really talk about his current situation, and it's been driving him crazy. Robin misses his life, his misses his kids, his misses her.

"Im fine, I guess. I mean considering everything that's happened, I'm as good as can be." Robin said nonchalantly but feeling far from it. He was miserable. "I don't know, I mean she won't even see me. She's been avoiding me."

Killian walked over to where Robin was, and gave him a pat on the shoulder. "She'll come around, she just needs time."

Robin didn't respond, he kept his head down and was twisting the water bottle cap on and off. Killian dropped his hand from Robins shoulder. "How are the kids?" Killan asked. He watched their kids grow up, was there for the majority of their lives, his heart went out to them. It couldn't be easy seeing your parents go through all this.

"Nicole's going to be 5 soon, Roland's still active as ever, trying out for every sport he could possibly do, and Henry's got a girlfriend, I think. He's been trying to keep it a secret," Robin said finally looking up, talking about his kids always put him in a lighter mood. "They're definitely all growing up."

Killian smiled, he was glad the children were doing well and tried to seem unaffected with the marital problems their parents were having. "Speaking of the children, I should probably let you get going."

"Oh shit," Robin panicked, almost forgetting he had to pick them up. He was definitely tired. "Are you good here?"

"Yeah, don't worry." Killian assured him, " Hey man, if you ever need to talk about anything, I hope you know that I'm here."

Robin smiled, "Thanks, that really means a lot." He made his way out of the boat to get to his car with Killian following him behind. He got in drivers seat, started his car, and was about to make his way out until Killian motioned to put his window down.

"Oh by the way, I don't know if you heard, but Ruby and Whale are hosting a party tonight at the park. I think she's finally announcing her pregnancy, although I'm pretty sure everyone already know about it." Killan said, "Everyone's going to be there. You should try and go."

Not everyone, Robin thought, "I don't know, I have the kids tonight." He planned for them to stay in and watch a bunch of movies, while he cooked them dinner. Robin was really looking forward to spending time with his children.

"Then bring them, I'm sure they'll want to go, I'm surprised they haven't told you about it." Killian replied.

Robin wasn't really in the mood to socialize, but it did seem like a good idea to let the kids hang out and party. He didn't want them bored, and truthfully what he had planned was kind of boring. Robin's original plan was for them to go camping like they use too when they were younger, but Regina insisted she have the kids on Saturday. Not really wanting to argue, he let up, and gave in, meaning he had to resort to plan B. Besides he himself could use some fresh air.

"I'll think about it, I'll have to ask the kids first if they'll even want to go," Robin said, as he pressed on the breaks, and put the car into drive, "I'll text you later, if we end up going."

Killian just nodded and stepped back a little as Robin released the breaks and pressed on the gas, heading towards the school.

* * *

**So sorry this took _forever_. I have been meaning to update for a while, but what can I say, life got in the way. I've been extremely busy, but I finally had some free time. I haven't forgotten my other stories, they've just currently taken a back seat. But I promise I will try my best to update these stories more frequently. I sincerely apologize. I also wanted to say thanks to _oh my helena _for checking up on me, I feel terrible for not being able to update sooner. But anyways I hope you guys enjoyed that chapter, for any of those still reading this that is. Had to throw in some Henry and Grace fluff in there, I love the idea of Henry and Grace in puppy love, and of course some bromance with Killi and Robin, lol. I have another update ready, and will probably post it mid-day tomorrow. And as always, please read and review! **

**Side note - SEASON 4 of OUAT is finally here! I'm super excited to see where this season is gonna go and where they're going to take are beloved Outlaw Queen. We are in for a crazy, heartbreaking, and most promising season 4. I can't wait! **


	3. Chapter 3

It was mid-afternoon when Regina arrived at the town hall. After dropping the kids off to school, she contemplated on working from home or in the office. The latter won. She pulled up to her usual parking spot. The lot was currently empty, with about four cars. It was Friday, so that meant that not very many people were working. Which was fine because, she really didn't feel like dealing with anyone.

She grabbed her purse that was sitting on the passengers seat and stepped out her car. Double checking to make sure it was locked, not that anyone would be stupid enough to break into her car, but she had to make sure anyways. Regina made her way to the front steps of the building and opened the door. She saw her secretary Anne, engrossed with her computer, Anne didn't even notice that Regina came in.

Regina cleared her throat to get the young girl's attention as she stood a few feet away from the desk. Anne looked up, startled.

"Oh, Madam Mayor, I didn't even hear you come in." Anne said, straightening her desk a bit.

"Clearly…" Regina mumbled under her breath, "Do I have any messages?"

"No, It's been a pretty quiet morning, " Anne replied, "I thought you said you weren't coming in today?"

"I wasn't, but I needed some files and I left them at the office." Regina said as she tuned towards her office, before turning once more to Anne, "Besides, I wouldn't have been able to concentrate at home."

"Oh, okay well, I'll hold your calls for you." Anne said timidly with a smile, she knew she was in trouble from earlier, it was best not to anger the mayor.

Regina made her way to her office, she unlocked the double panel doors and walked in. The clicking sounds of her heels against the marble tiles echoed through the room as she walked over to her desk. Setting set her purse on a vacant seat next to her desk, before she pulled her phone out, then putting it on the table. She walked towards the window behind her desk and opened the curtains slightly to let some sunlight in. Sighing, she sat down in the comfort of her chair, if she was being honest with herself, she really didn't want to be there and doing paperwork, but she needed a distraction, and what a better way to distract herself than to drown herself in work.

After 3 hours of non stop work, she signed a couple more things, then finally put her pen down. She checked her phone to see if she missed any calls. It was 3 o'clock, luckily she didn't have to worry about picking up the kids because Robin was going to. Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard Anne arguing with some outside, who sounded a lot like her friend, Rose.

Sure enough, Rose came barging in, "Just let me talk to her for a minute!"

Anne quickly rushed behind Rose, "I'm sorry Madam Mayor, she just walked in here," Anne glared at Rose before giving Regina an apologetic look, "l tried to tell her you're busy."

"It's fine Anne, thank you. " Regina replied.

Anne left the two alone, Rose walked over to Regina desk, sitting across from her.

"Finally! I thought she would never let me through, You have one persistent assistant." Rose sighed exasperatedly, looking at the door then back at Regina.

"That's because she knows that I didn't want to be bothered," Regina rolled her eyes at her friend, "What do you want Tink?"

Tink short for Tinkerbell, Regina had been calling her that since they first met that faithful day in the 3rd grade. Regina always said she kind of resembled the fairy, it's also one of the ways Regina shows her affection, a term of endearment if you will. Rose hated and loved that nickname, but the only person she would ever allow her to call her that was Regina.

"Hey now, is that anyway to talk to someone who comes bearing gifts," Rose smiled and handed Regina a Starbucks drink, an iced caramel macciato, with soy. Just the way she knew her friend likes it.

Regina took the drink from Rose, whispering a thank you, not even bothering to look up as she pretended to look over the paperwork she had been looking at the past three hours.

"Are you going to continue to pretend that I'm not here?" Rose asked.

"I told you I'm busy, I'm not trying to be rude, but why are you here?" Regina knew it came off harsh, but she also knew Rose better than anyone and she knew Rose had ulterior motives for being there. Like wanting to talk about certain things that she was just not ready to talk about yet.

"Can't a girl just say hi to her best friend?" Ignoring the unpleasant tone in Regina's voice, Rose continued, "Look, I left you alone for the last month because I know how you deal with things, I was expecting at least a phone call or something, I mean this town isn't that big to begin with, but to think you actually made yourself dissap—"

"Rose, I get it," Regina interrupted, "I'm sorry. I'm not trying to ignore you on purpose, and I'm thankful that you're always looking out for me ... and for my family for that matter. I- I just don't want to talk about it." Regina stammered.

Regina knew her friend was just trying to help. She felt terrible, but she knew if she started talking about Robin and her, it would just bring up things that she was desperately trying to heal.

Rose grabbed Regina's hand, causing Regina to look at her, and gave a her a tilted smile, "I know, but I'm worried about you. A lot of people are." She replied sympathetically. "You can't hide in your house...or under these files forever." Picking up some papers and waving it across across Regina's face.

Regina stanched the papers out of her friends hand, and gave her a small smile. "Did you come here to ask me how I was or to make a mess?" Regina decided to lighten then mood a little. It wasn't Rose's fault, she didn't have to take it out on her.

"Actually the reason I came was because I wanted to invite you out," Rose hesitated for a bit and then continued, "Ruby's finally going to announce her pregnancy, and she wanted to throw a big party for it."

Regina was about to protest until Rose cut her off, "No, Regina I'm not taking no for an answer. We barely hang out anymore, but more importantly people need to know you are still alive." Rose quipped.

"If I was dead, then who these idiots think is running the town?!" Regina exclaimed, she knew Rose was kidding but she's tired of having to justify her absence. "But that's besides the point, I don't want to go, I'm not even close to her like that." Regina complained.

"The whole town will be there!" Rose exclaimed. That's what Regina was afraid of, if the whole town was there, it would definitely be harder to avoid certain people.

Rose went on and on about why it was important that Regina needed to make an appearance. Something about who wouldn't want the mayor there?

"Oh c'mon Regina, please?" Rose begged.

Regina looked at her friend, before finally giving in and agreeing to go with her. She still felt strongly about not wanting to go, but she felt like she owed Rose for not being in communication with her for almost a month. She missed her friend too. Regina also knew that if she didn't agree to this, Rose would force her to talk, and that was definitely something she didn't want to do.

"Oh yay!" Rose squealed in glee, she was ecstatic that Regina agreed, it usually takes an arm and a leg to make the girl do something, figuratively speaking of course.

"But I'm not staying long, it's Saturday tomorrow and I promised the kids we would do something tomorrow." Regina and Robin always made plans with the children on Saturdays, wether it was a picnic at the park or simply watching marathons of movies, they made it a point to always spend some quality time together. And even though her and Robin are separated, she wasn't going to break tradition.

"Yes! No problem, I'm just glad you're coming!" Rose said with the biggest smile.

"Well you got what you came for, let me finish this so I can make it to the party." Regina said jokingly.

"Oh right." Rose grabbed her purse and headed toward the door. She turned to Regina one last time, "It'll be fun, I promise."

Regina rolled her eyes at her friend, before Rose shut the door behind her, leaving Regina alone in the office once again.

Why the hell did she agree to this?

* * *

**As promised, I know I said mid-day but better late than never right? **  
**Next up, Ruby and Whale's party! **

**So how about Season 4 of Once Upon a Time huh? I think Outlaw Queen's sole purpose this season is to kill me, then bring me back to life, just to kill me again. But you know what I couldn't have picked a better ship to ship! I regret nothing! lol **

**Please read & review!**


End file.
